Kettle Corn Kansas
by funfan1
Summary: the story follows the adventures of a young Jamie Pickett and Jana Russo in the town of Kettel Corn, Kansas, before they becomes like Dan. The story is after Dan leaves and returns to the real world. warning: contains Spanking of teen, child and sex.
1. pilot

**SUMMERY**life in the Kansas has changed Dan has gone home, forever. Jamie Pickett discovers that he has super powers like his idol, and meets Nick Burk for the first time and encounters the first in a long line of humans mutated by the strange yellow rocks.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

"Jamie you're going to be late for school." My sister called hi my names Jamie I'm 14 and I live with my sister Bailey, my mom, dad and sister's I walked down stairs. I took a bottle of milk and drank it right from the bottle. "Hey, hey stop." My sister scolded "what it tastes better from the bottle." I stated "jeez James get a glass where did you learn your manner's?" she asked I looked around "on a farm." I said with a laugh. Cody walked in with y father "well good afternoon sleepy head." he said "hey Jamie hi bailey." He said then bailey said don't forget me and mom have something tonight so you're on your own for dinner and don't order pizza mom has plenty of food her." We all laughed growing up bailey had been both my sister and my mother I grabbed a permission slip "Cody looked at me what you got there pal?" he asked "a slip to try out for the foot ball team." I said my father looked at me. "Come on dad you played football in high school. "That was different son." "Why?" he looked at me "you know why." He said referring to my superhuman strength and speed. "I'll only run at half speed and I swear I won't hit any body." I said my father took a sip of his coffee "a lot of things can happen in the heat of the game son."

"Dad I can be careful." I said "I know you can be careful but what if there's an accident?" I sighed "look, Jamie I know this must be hard for you, but you need to hang in there like we promised." He said putting his hand on my shoulder "I'm sick of hanging in there, all I want to do is go through high school with out being a total looser. I said and then grabbed my jacket and went outside I missed the bus I jogged up to the gate.

* * *

***

**Ally's POV**

I looked at Jake "I can't believe you bet against your best friend." I said handing Jake money He smiled "just goes to show that if James was any slower he'd be extinct." I giggled.

Jamie's POV

I looked down and smiled then decided to race the bus. Running past the sign that said: **welcome to kettle corn Kansas**_. _I ran through the corn fields past the sign that said: **welcome to pleasant meadows. **

* * *

**Jakes POV**

I walked up the stairs with ally "so any one ask you to the dance?" She looked down "not yet." She said "well maybe if things don't work out with you know who you and-" she turned around "Jake do you want to take a commercial break from the soup opera in you're head I told you a hundred times I'm not interested in Jamie." She said annoyed I stopped and said "you're deem in denial has been dooly noted. She turned and smiled I ran to catch up with her "hey maybe you and I could go together." She looked at me Ally has long blond hair that went down to her back and blue eyes and was a life guard "I mean not like a date thing but as a friend thing." I said "Hey guys." Jamie said ally turned around "uh…um…didn't you just…weren't you…" she stuttered "I took a short cut." Jamie said "through what a black hole?" Ally asked I pulled my friend around ally "J you'll have to excuse our reporter on death confide she thought some one was attacking the bus." Ally got in front of us. "Ok just because everyone else chooses to ignore the wired things that happen doesn't mean they don't happen." She said "now you know we'd love to join you and Scooby in the mystery van for another zany adventure but we need to hand these slips in before home room." I said and started walking away when Jamie stopped "actually Jake I'm having second thoughts, I don't think signing up for the team is the best idea." I smiled "Jamie listen this is the only way." Ally walked forward laughing "wait, wait, wait you two are trying out for the foot ball team what is this the teen suicide pack?" she asked laughing we pulled her aside "ow hair, hair !" she said we pulled her aside and explained the tradition to her "wow talk about years worth of therapy then Jamie saw Jana she was the hottest girl in the school black hair brown eyes and a beautiful smile "I'll see you guys in class." he said "bye." Ally said we both turned "I took out a dollar give him ten seconds." I said "five." She said I sighed the started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Right as I was about too win Jamie collapsed Ally took my dollar "proven fact James Pickett can't get with in five feet of Jana Russo with out turning into a total freak show." She said I looked disappointed.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

"Nietzsche," Jana said handing me my book I looked at her "I didn't realize you had a dark side James." She said smiling I gave a smile "doesn't every body?" I asked smiling she shrugged I guess so." then she added "So what are you: just a guy or a Super guy?" I smiled "haven't figured it out yet."

* * *

R&R tell me what you think


	2. Jana's a hero

I know you're out there I can feel you, you're afraid, afraid of people like me. I don't know the future I'm not telling you how this is going to end I'm going to tell you how it's going to begin. I'm going to start a story and show you people what you aren't going to believe. I'm going to show you a world, a world with out rules or controls without boarders or boundaries, a world were anything is possible. What you do from there is a choice I leave to you.

**Wake up by rage against the machines starts to play**

_Jana walks out of a building looking around, she puts on sunglasses and looks up at the sky._

_Zooms out getting a bird's eye view of Kansas. Jana flies by. _

**Wake up fades**

* * *

Note: Dan's daughter has the power of flight just like Dans sister in **Savior of Kansas**. part of this speach is from what Neo says at the end of The Matrix - 1999.

best movie ever

Jana has both her fathers (Dan) and mothers (Alex) powers.

Jana will **not** be the one that needs saving all the time nore will Jamie the will more or less save each other.

Jana is going to be discribed as basicly her own badass person. The only poeple she cares about are her mom, Jamie and herself were as jamie cares about everyone.

also Jana is a master of every known martial art, including Kung Fu, jujitsu, Kenpo, and Taekwondo


	3. Jana and Jamie

**Ok this has mentions of sexule themes and also dreams will be written like **_this._ **you were warned.**

* * *

I landed on the teris and walked inside mom wasn't there yet, I went to the fridge and grabbed a pop. "you flew again didn't you?" I spun around mom was there "yeah so?" I asked my mom crossed her arms "Jana we've talked about this, what if some one saw you?" she asked I rolled my eyes "I was going 30,000 miles per hour mom I don't think any one saw me." I stated "besides the school is in Kansas we live in New York, how else am I going to get there?" I asked my mom sighed you could always teleport there." I rolled my eyes again "that's no fun mom." I said then sat down mom crossed her arms. "well from now one you're wings are clipped," I tried to object "but mom!" she shook her head "Jana Russo if you even think about flying you will be grounded for a hole week." I glared at her "from what uncle max tells me you used you're magic all the time when you were my age." I said annoyed "she nodded "I did but I didn't have super human strength, speed, or the power of flight, I'm not forbidding you to use magic but I am forbidding you to fly." I was angry now "YOU CAN'T STOP ME I'M INVUNBRIBLE TO MAGIC!"

I screamed "don't take that tone with me young lady, maybe you are immune to spells but you use flight trust me you will be punished and you better change that attitude or I'll change it for you." She had to be kidding she couldn't ground me and I'm fourteen she couldn't do what she was suggesting. "changing the subject I saw you're math test results how'd my straight A daughter get a C-?" I shrugged "Hon you've never gotten anything but A's and B's what's going on?" she asked "what's going on?" I asked "what's going on is my mother won't let me fly, my father hasn't called, e-mailed or wrote and the captain of the cheerleader squad is hitting on my boy friend." I got up and went outside staring at the sky I walked over to the wall and punched it making a hole why wouldn't she let me have any fun? I sat down and sighed.

* * *

***

Later that night I decided to hang out with my friend Tracy she and I were alone playing truth or dare it was my turn "truth." I said "ok would you fuck James Pickett?" she asked I thought for a minute I had fantasized about that. "yes." I stated "ok how would you do it?" I was confused "what?" I asked Tracy giggled "I mean what position; would you fuck him in on top, doggy style well how?" I smiled she always needed details "wouldn't you like to know." I said slyly "you're turn truth or dare?" she smiled "truth." I said "dose…dose you're mom or dad ever…spank you?" Tracy didn't hesitate to answer "yes." Then asked why "well me and mom got into a fight and she hinted that if I didn't do as she said she'd spank me, I haven't been spanked since the 4th grade." I stated Tracy got serius. "my parents do it only on the real bad things." She said I looked her in the eye. Then said "lets get back to the game." She nodded "truth or dare?" I decided to get a little bad "dare." She gave an evil smile "I dare you to fuck Jamie." Oh that was a good dare I went quite for a minute and said "ok." She then added "and you have to tape it." I spit out my drink. "excuse me?" I said "aw is Jana scared that she'll look ugly?" she teased "ok 1. I'm the hottest girl in the school thank you. 2. I said I'd fuck him not make a sex tape." She sighed what about taking pictures?" "Tracy!" she giggled "ok, ok but I want details after it happens." I looked at her "deal."

* * *

***

_I was under the covers with Jamie gasping and moaning as he mad gentle thrusting motions. I got on top of him then we kissed, switching positions so I was under him. he then started thrusting faster. _

Bzzt! Bzzt!

I opened my eyes and turned over disappointed to see no Jamie. "just a dream." I muttered. Getting dressed I put on a mini skirt and a sexy blue tank top and then my red hoodie. And sped down stairs grabbed my toast. I arrived at school "hey Jana! I turned around. "morning James." I said smiling "can I walk with you to class?" I gave my sweet girl smile. "sure, come on.." I said and we walked to class talking. We reached gym as I changed I saw Jamie he smiled the boys played basket ball and girls volley ball when I got hit in the head I fell down then everything went wired I saw things in a weird color like then I saw straight through Jamie's boxers and got an eye full of Jamie Jr. then it turned off I breathed a sigh of relief. "ok didn't need to see that." I said to myself.

***

After school I sat at the table and told mom about the weird experience I had "so you can see through things?" she asked "kind of as cool as it is I really don't like seeing James Pickett's man hood." I said my moms eyes went wide "Jana do you mean to tell me you saw James's…." I nodded then smiled "got to say it was bigger then…" my mom gave me a look that shut me up.

* * *

Note: Ok let me discribe Jana a little better. Jana dose Care about poeple but she also has a **Bad Girl **side she's a rebel like Alex. alex is the family wizard in this story. Jana also will get into big trouble with her mother later on in the book.


	4. Jana and Jamie's night

**this story gets really dark and at times really meture like this chapter contains sexul acts.**

* * *

I was watching the news when I saw Jamie and the other kid fighting on the roof and realized that Jamie was loosing I saw the bomb by the door "James." I whispered forgetting that I promised mom I wouldn't fly I took off. _KABOOM!_ I flew through the building a blazing inferno fallowing me I lowered my head and saw a little girl still in mid air I picked her up. And flew out the window putting the girl down I flew at 40,000 mph cars turned over getting sucked into a swirling vortex that I was creating.

I kicked it into over drive and I caught Jamie a split second before he hit the ground. Hearing a man say "holy shit that chick just caught that dude." I flew us to my home touching down on the Terries and I put the boy I loved down. I removed my sun glasses

"J-Jana?" he said shaking I smiled "I-I had to save my sister." I nodded "I know." Then I removed the knife from is side, then his body went limp "James…James I know you can here me. Do you remember what I said about not letting go well I'm not, I can't I love you to damn much." With that I raised my hand and pounded on his chest his eyes opened. Before he could see me I sped away.

I walked in the apartment uncle Justin and mom were there. "hey mom." I said "I thought I told you no flying." I rolled my eyes "and I told you, you can't stop me." I said in a tone that matched hers. Mom looked at Justin. "can you leave us alone me and Jana need to talk privately." uncle Justin nodded and left "let me guess grounded." I said "well you already were grounded when you decided to fly away." She said then added "Jana you almost took out that plain." I looked mom in the eye "look flying is how I clear my head ok, I just snapped between you forbidding me to fly, seeing Jamie's dick, and my little brother putting me through hell, I needed some time to think." my mom went silent yes I have a little brother he's named after my father. He's ten and only listens to mom and me.

Even though he's a handful he's really sweet but unlike me he has no powers. He's adopted.

We get along ok he comes to me when he needs help with home work or to talk. I'm often the one scolding or lecturing him because mom's terrible at that. At that moment before mom could say a word Dan walked in he said high and then went out on the Terries to draw. Me and mom continued to talk about flying and if I did it again what would happen when Dan decided to see if he could fly he had heard stories about our dad and his powers and I guess since he's seen me fly he thought he would try and jumped of the roof "DANNY!" I screamed I sped out to the Terries jumped over the edge and landed on the ground and caught my little brother. He laughed thinking it was a game then super sped him up the stairs.

My mom breathed and said we would talk later. I put my brother down. And gave him a look "that was not funny." I said firmly "I never want to catch you doing that again." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him in our room. And continued to scold him "you do not jump off the roof Danny, you do not try and be like dad and you need to stop doing stupid things." After I was through scolding him I sat down on his bed and patted the mattress for him to sit next to me. "Danny I know what I do is cool and all but you're not like me. You need to understand that." I said he nodded I then looked at him "I see a back pack is there home work in it. "no." he said "so if I look in you're back pack I won't find home work?" I asked he shook his head I opened it and sure enough there was home work I sat there every once and a while checking and looking it over. After an hour of that we finished he put it away. I started on mine and finished in five minutes.

* * *

***

Two hours later my little brother was being stubborn about sharing and got into a fight with a friend I separated the two boys and restrained my brother "you need to chill out!" I said firmly he tried to break free but having super strength was a huge help and he tiered out "can I let you up now?" I asked he glared at me I can hold you down all day bro." I said calmly he tried to kick me. "Ok you're in time out!" I said picking him up and carried him to our room. I locked the door. He tried to get out banging on the door demanding to be let out. "I'm not letting you out until you calm down pal." I stated simply. My little brother may not be strong but he is a fighter I eventually went in my room and grabbed a book. I sat on my bed and began to read. Eventually I got tired of the noise and picked my little brother up and carrying him over to my bed I restrained him. I restrained him for three whole minutes before he got it together. "I'm going to let you go now ok." He nodded I let him go; I looked at him "don't worry mom won't know this will be between you and me." I said then my mom walked in Jana I still want to talk with you I nodded "stay put kid-o." I said he nodded looking disappointed mom and I sat at the table she read an article "cars turned upside down by a flying blur." Mom looked at me you wouldn't happen to know anything about that Jana would you?" she asked

I sighed "mom Jamie was falling from a skyscraper not to mention a little girl was almost killed by a bomb, I thought you'd be proud of me." I said angry nothing I ever did was good enough for her. Then I added "you didn't seem to have trouble with me saving my brother, or catching that bus that was out of control." I stated "or casting a spell on that tramp to get even." I added "Jana this isn't about the up turned cars or the saves which I'm proud but about the fact you flew when clearly told you not to." Uh oh I thought "so if you were me what would you do." I smiled "forget it happened and move on." I said "any way I have to go its Jamie's birthday. I waved my wand and a cake popped out. Then I teleported to jamie's barn.

* * *

***

Jamie's

POV

It was nine minutes till midnight and I was working on a speech for a rehearsal dinner when I heard foot steps and a knock on the door I opened it was Jana Russo. "Jana it's almost midnight." I said she smiled "yah you told me you were a night owl." She looked around at the papers "are you getting a head start on mid terms?" "I have to give a toast at Nick's wedding it makes math seem like a breeze." She smiled I looked at the box she was holding "am I supposed to guess what's in the box?" I asked she shook her head "no." she stated I was confused then she smiled your supposed to close your eyes," she added I looked at her she smiled again "it's a surprise." So I closed my eyes. "Don't peek." I heard her say so I covered my eyes. Then she said "ok," I opened my eyes she was holding a cake. I stared at the cake she smiled "I know it's not your birthday for another seven minutes but I wanted to surprise you." I stood up "you did." I stated she looked at me. "I get the feeling it's not in a good way." She said "it's just it's not my birthday it's just a day my parent's picked out to fill out the adoption paper's." I stated she walked forward with the cake. "Maybe some of us want to celibate the day you came into our lives." She said I smiled "I never thaught about it that way." I said "make a wish." I looked at her "I've been wishing for the same thing ever since I was nine." She smiled "and now?" I smiled back "now I don't have to." I said taking the cake and putting I down." She's standing right here in front of me." I took her hand in mine we looked at each other then I kissed her. And to my amazement she kissed back.

Jana's

POV

I completely lost my self was in the sensation of Jamie's kiss. I gave up on restraint and let my lips move on their own free will. I swept My tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his as his hands travelled from my waist up my back.

Jamie let his hands glide over the smooth fabric of my Jacket until he reached the soft, warm skin of my lower back. I shivered as his fingertips danced across my shoulder blades and up my neck to tangle in my hair. He gave my hair at the nape of her neck a gentle tug and I let out a gasp. I stiffened slightly, but he felt it. He thought he had crossed some undefined line and quickly released me. His eyes fluttered open, and I stared wide-eyed back at him.

"Jana?" he asked tentatively. "No one has ever done anything like that to me before," I whispered breathlessly. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes downcast. "Don't be," I whispered. He glanced back up and saw my eyes. "I liked it."

I placed My hands on his chest and pushed him back. He fell back on the couch. He could go no farther, but I kept advancing on him. He watched me as I crawled on top of him. I read his mind _What is she about to do_? He thought but his body simply screamed for me to do it. His breath caught as I leaned down. Our mouths mated passionately as our hands roamed each other's bodies. My grip tighten on his shoulders, my nails pressing into his flesh, then release in a pulsing motion. He let his hand slide from my face down my neck. He traced the ridge to my shoulders and let his hands rest there for a moment. His hands started to wander from my shoulders to my upper arms and back again. He was slowly working up his nerve to caress other parts of my body. _Damn James just tuch me were ever the hell you want!_ I thought my soft sighs and moans urged him on. He slowly brought his left hand from my bicep straight across, letting his fingertips follow the line of my bodice. my heart raced as his fingers found the soft swell of the top of my breast. _Well that's more like it! _I thoughtas my sharp intake of breath stopped him short. He looked up at me in question.

"It's okay, James," I said softly. "Don't stop." Then I kissed him again.

Jamie returned my kiss eagerly as his hand resumed its trek across my chest. He was touching only the very edge of my cleavage, but I could already feel the blood racing to his groin. He wanted more, oh i let him have more. He brought both his hands back down to my waist, allowing his palms to brush my ass. my breath caught, and I moaned in pleasure, Encouraging him to continue.

He brought his left hand back up, moving slowly, until he reached the underside of my breast. He paused a moment in case I wanted to stop him, but I didn't. did just the opposite. I leaned down and pressed myself into his palm. James's head must have spun at the feel of my breast in his hand. He cupped it reverently. He gave me a gentle squeeze and stroked it with his thumb. _Hello sailor! _I thought

As he touched me my eyes fluttered closed as I leaned my head back slightly. To his inexperienced eyes, my expression was that of pure pleasure.

His right hand wandered down from my waist over my hip. He found a loose gap in my pants and slid his hand inside, allowing his fingers to explore my thigh. His fingertips found the delicate skin at the back of my knee. As his hand slid up the back of my thigh, I couldn't help it suddenly I lifted my leg and placed my knee on the side of the couch beside his hip.

I leaned into him, and my right leg brushed against his crotch. Loosing the battle to control were my hands went I inadvertently touched his manhood. He knew I felt his erection, but I didn't pull back. _Who needs sex ed when you're a pro_ he thought I adjusted my position and began grinding my hips on his. I moved my mouth to his ear and traced the edge with my tongue before capturing the lobe with my teeth.

I couldn't hold myself back. Jamie's touch had lit a bomb inside me, and I was exploding. The ache I felt low in my body just kept getting stronger. I lifted my leg and positioned myself in his lap without thinking, blindly searching for some kind of relief. I felt the hardness between the boy's legs when I brushed against him, and it intensified my ache even more. I started grinding my hips on his purely by instinct, but I found that it helped relieve some of the tension. Oddly enough, though, the action fed the fire even as it gave me some relief. I didn't understand how that could be. How could it get so much better and so much worse at the same time?

He caught my eye and watched me intently for a moment. "Jana," he panted, "what are…we doing?"

"…we're…making out silly," I panted back, still rubbing myself against him. He swallowed hard and struggled for breath, "I think…we've…gone past…making out." "Is that…a bad thing?" I asked stopping. "No…I'm just…wondering how…how far we're…going to take this."

I stopped abruptly. I stared straight into his wide eyes for a long moment before getting off his lap. I stood in front of him, still gazing intently at him. My chest heaved as I panted. I felt like I had super sped from New York to Alaska

I could tell James wanted to kick himself. On the other hand, the gentleman in him was proud that he had reminded me of what we were doing before I did something he thought I'd regret. "I'm sorry, Jana," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't mean…that is, I wasn't asking, or expecting…I just…." He took a deep breath and tried again. "I just needed to know what you wanted from me."

I smiled and held out my hand to him. He glanced from my outstretched hand to my face, confusion etched on his. I fought down a laugh "Come with me, Jamie," I whispered in a sexy voice

He stood and reached for my hand. I laced my fingers through his and stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. "So you're not mad at me?" he asked. "Mad hell no!" I smiled shyly at him, "I didn't stop just now because I wanted to _stop. _I just…thought we needed to change locations." "Uh, okay," he said, the meaning of my words starting to sink in. "Where are we going?" he asked "my house." I said then added "hold on tight." And at that I flew through the air. A hundred feet landing a block from Waverly place. He looked amazed "you live in Manhattan?" my house is just up the block come on."

* * *

note: Dan (Jana's dad.) in this book is eather dead or alive in te real world not sure wich yet. angie is in this book but comes in much later.

also the story aftermath has been put on hold.


	5. Jana's big night and bad morning

**This has sexul acts you were warned.**

* * *

"Jana shouldn't we slow down?" Jamie asked as I threw him on my bed "sorry James I don't do slow." I said kissing him passionately. Then I unbuttoned his shirt. we continued to kiss as I took it off and threw it on the floor. He unzipped my hoodie and threw it on the floor as well he looked at me "what?" I asked "am I dreaming?" I giggled if you were dreaming would you already have an erection?" I asked he shook his head I removed my top revealing he looked at my chest wide eyed. I smiled "we continued to kiss and I felt a wet feeling in between my legs. "I removed his pants and boxers and in turn he took off my bra. I fell over and moaned. I completely let my passion and lust take over "mmmm James don't stop." I said as he played with my boobs. I then began stroking his erection then I kissed every inch of his bare skin "Jana god!" he groaned "I smiled "don't count on it." he then ran his hand through my hair then he gently pulled me close he was so warm like a ferniest. I took my thong off. I gasped as Jamie fingered me in between my legs for a guy who didn't know what he was doing he was sure doing a damn good job.

Then I helped insert his erection I laid on top of him as he gently thrust in and out I gasped with each thrust. Then I switched postions so I was on bottom just like in my dream.

* * *

***

Next morning I woke up Jamie next to me I wrapped a sheet around me. Walking out to the Terries I stood there Jamie came up behind and wrapped his arms around me. "I wish I didn't have to go." He said I turned around and putting my hand on his cheek kissed him. then teleported him home completely naked. After I showered and got dressed mom called for breakfast I sped down stairs. My mom and I ate in silence my brother was at school "how was it?" mom asked "what?" I asked in panic did she know? "I asked how, was Jamie's birthday. "Let's just say that he got a very _speacle_ present." I said "what would that be?" Mom asked "I made the first move." I said my mom looked somewhat impressed. Then got serious "Jana I realize you're fourteen. And I was fourteen once too." She said I had no idea we're this was going but decided to listen this could go either way. "yeah." I said "well I also noticed you're behavior hasn't been the same as you're age." She waited for me to say something "so I'm a little rebellious all teenagers are."

She nodded "true but you're little brother seems to fallow you're examples." She sad "so he tried to fly I caught him didn't?" I asked "again my mom nodded, looking me in the eye "I'm going to be as fourth coming as I can Jana." I nodded "you're little brother respects and loves you so therefore you need to set the right example for him." "ok mom got it." I said getting up "Jana please sit down this is important." I did so "Jana recently you're brother has been different." Uh-oh the way she said different did not feel right. "you mean he has powers?" I asked my mom laughed "no Jana his behavior is different." I got worried "like fighting?" "well partly I got this letter from school." I smiled and took it. That smile turned into a frown as I read through it. "Were did he learn that word? You never swear and I rearly swear." I said "I know that's what troubles me, keep reading." She said I read through it fighting, not corporative and so fourth then the last part made me made. "YOU SENT HIM TO SCHOOL THAT AALLOWS CORPRAL PUNISHMENT!?" I screamed "no Jana that's new." I got up almost sending the table through the wall. "Jana calm down." "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWM?! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ABOUT TO GET HIS BUTT SPANKED AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!!!!!"

I roared after a few deep breaths I said sorry then used my hearing to hear it. I have issues with people who hit kids I teleported to school and super sped to the office not even bothering to knock I opened the door to the principles office. "may I help you?" he asked "yeah were's my little brother?" I asked fierily "what's his name?" "Danny Russo." He looked at his computer. "room C7." I walked down the hall and into the class the teacher yelling at him and grabbing a ruler. I sped over to the woman slamming her hand on the desk. "don't even think about it." I snarled "this is not you're classroom, its mine and…" I cut her off. "he's my brother and I'm taking him out of here." "well if you read the letter you'd know he's out of control." She said in a tone that matched mine "Danny pal will you wait outside me and the teacher need to talk." My brother ran out as if his life depended on it. "ok red I'm only going to say this once; you do not lay an finger on him if he needs to be punished my mom will do it, and if you ever raise that ruler on another child or try and touch a hair on my brothers head I'll come right back her and do some hitting myself I said breaking her desk just by slamming on it.

Walking out I eyed my brother and asked "did she hurt you?" he shook his head "good come on kid-o were going home." I said grabbing his hand gently. I teleported us home mom was waiting looking over him. after she was sure he was ok she gave his bottom a sharp smack I knew from experience that. that hurt like hell. He ran into our room I didn't have an issue with parants hitting there own kids just random people hitting them.

"Mom i'm sorry I...I just couldn't." I said my mom hugged me "I know dear, I know." I'll go talk to him mom." I said "Jana." she called as I walked towards the room. I turned "I'm proud of you." she said i smiled she was proud of me.

* * *

Note: Jana may be a rebel but she has a heart. :)


End file.
